


I Found Love In A Hopeless Place

by Mother3Official



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Angst, Force-Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Other, Prey!Clive, Stuffing, Vore, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother3Official/pseuds/Mother3Official
Summary: Randall Ascot has drank a lot of Mtn Dew lately, what color will his pee be? Clive Dove will be the one to find out the answer to this trrrricky puzzle! (sorry i had a stroke)





	I Found Love In A Hopeless Place

(This is a modern AU so plez don't flame for rendle drinmking sodaz~~)

"Ahhhhhhhhgmgguohhh..." Randle moaned, he had to pee very bad after drinking so many Mnt Dew Code reds (it's also what he used to dye his hair more vibrantly!). He crushed his previous can in his hand as clive sexily passed him another cold one to crack open. He could feel the mixture of Mnt Dew flavours bubble in his tummy! It was lovely. He could feel it bubble and slosh when he shifted in his chair. He wore what could only be described as sexy kitten clothes, fuzzy collar and all. Though none of it was really needed for their activity of guzzling back Mnt Dew like the true gamers they were. Clive wore nothing but a shitty pair of boxers many months past their due date, tattered and stained with the highest quality gamer fuel. Cheetos "Paws" style, because he was a mega furry and loved it when he yiffed in his fursuit. He loved shoving as many as he could in his mouth like a teenage slumberparty. As a youngin' he always loved "Chubby Bunny", he never felt so slutty! Mumbling the phrase around that many sloppy marshmallows almost falling out of his mouth. He felt powerful at those times. Back to reality, though.

Ragdoll was spilling his new cold Supernova all over his nice white shirt!:( 

Clive was a little peeved at how rude he was being. Sure, he may be tired but wasting his cold hard spent cash on shit like this.. unacceptable. He felt anger twinge inside his meat. Brain head. 

"RANDALL ASCOT (ランド・アスコッド _Lando Ascad_ )!!! I was gonna share some of those Mtn Dews with you! How could you! How could you Betray Me?!"

"I was firsty, Cwive. stop buwwying me..." Randall began to tear up, slowly sipping up a newly opened can of Mtn Dew - White Label. What a thirsty little flower! He couldn't possibly stay mad at his kitten.

Except he could, and he did. He smacked ランド・アスコッド's hard tummie and left a bright red imprint. Ascard let out a whine and did a <:3 face. He reached back to wag his metal lined tail. He pawed at Klaus, who in turn took his glasses and ate them. "Bappi.." he managed to get out before suffering a miniature burp attack, his chest burned and he felt woozy.

"I'm sorry kittie.. would if make you feel better to have something solid in your tum tum?" Clive offered, patting his caviar orange hair. He looked a tad embarrassed but nodded. Clive went to prepare himself to spend a nice while in Renny-poo's tummie. He covered himself in flavoured powder and lubricant, he didn't mean his sweetums any harm, not at all. He was covered in vegetable oil and various other oils when he finally returned. The cans were cleared from the room, Randie-kins had clearly cleaned up for this special end-of-the-day event. Clive took a moment of deep breathing exercises to prepare himself for the next few hours he'd spend in his loves warm comfortable stomach.

One, two.. and finally he slipped into his warm and loving home of a stomach. He only truely felt loved when his stomach stretched around his form oh so lovingly. He could hear Randu m, though he was a little muffled hehe X//3. He spoke softly "You tasted lovely going down, Klaus-sama.." he could feel Ron Paul gently rubbing stomach. He cooed a bit. Making Ru Paul happy was all he wanted in the end of the day. More than the destruction of this retched city of lies and betrayal, benadryl. 5 Hour energy was practically in ronpa's stomach juices, so he wouldn't get too tired or bored waiting for Romba to be done having him captive for just as long as he felt he wanted<3

**Author's Note:**

> oWo wasn't that so sweet??? i know i wrote it but wrow!! x333 randall is a cute pred, tbh..


End file.
